


Well- Earned Relaxation

by Menacing_Dennis



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Also some cute family bonding stuff at the beginning :3, FTM boxman, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, This is very very self indulgent lmao, Transformation, Voxman, bathtime, but he grows a dicc?, snuggles, taking care of ur hubby, whew this is a long one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacing_Dennis/pseuds/Menacing_Dennis
Summary: Professor Venomous works very hard, and Boxman always helps him unwind afterwards. How will the professor repay him?
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Lord Boxmax / Professor Venomous
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Well- Earned Relaxation

“For the love of Cob and all that is corny, WOULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN?”

After what felt like hours of Darrel #3325 and Fink’s incessant yammering, Lord Boxman had decided to take it upon himself to intervene.

Despite the playroom being all the way down the hallway from Box’s office, he could hear their seemingly endless screams, yelps, giggles and protests as they wasted the day away on those  _ videos game _ that Boxman had yet to fully understand the appeal of. Not to mention the occasional crash of something being thrown. He’d barely been able to get any work done with those two’s shrill voices invading his peace and quiet!

“Sorrey, Daddy!” Darrel cooed, giving his father his best pair of puppy eyes. “We’ve just been having sooo much fun playing Glorpnite together!”

“Yeah, why you gotta spoil the fun, Boxbutt?” Fink squawked, gritting her teeth.

When Professor Venomous had left on his two-day-long trip, he’d given Boxman a thorough list of tasks and responsibilities to perform in his absence, most of which had been relatively doable- however, taking care of Fink proved to be the one task that posed a challenge. He’d helped with the minion on occasion, sometimes making her lunch, or encouraging her to finish her chores, but never without Venomous there to guide him. 

While Fink was self-sufficient in some categories, like getting herself dressed, keeping up with hygiene (thank cob) and going on missions, she seemed completely helpless in others. She needed to be reminded often and sternly to do her villain homework, to eat her vegetables- and, most dauntingly, she had to be tucked in every night with a story. 

Boxman thought he’d been doing a pretty good job all week, but as the days went by, he found himself more and more exhausted by the girl’s antics. It made him thankful that the professor was returning tomorrow, and that his own robot children had all grown old enough to perform these tasks on their own. Sure, Darrel was immature at times, but he could at least put himself to bed.

Boxman was about to open his mouth to scold Fink for being too rowdy, when he stopped himself. He recalled Venomous mentioning how to encourage  _ positive outlets for energy _ . He often rolled his eyes at this kind of language, dismissing it as stupid hippie-parenting hullabaloo. However, the techniques that Ven had taken from all those parenting-and-minion-training guidebooks did help from time to time… Maybe he should give it a shot.

“I… I think that you two need to get out of the factory and go do something!” Boxman suggested. “You two are too fidgety! Too full of energy! You need to give the videos game a break. I’m going to send you two to attack the plaza!”

Fink grumbled. “Yes, Boss,” She complied, rolling her eyes. She set the controller down and turned off the console. 

The two minions trudged off. Boxman was glad that those two were getting along better since he and Venomous had intervened. They were definitely an explosive combo, but nowhere near as disruptive when they actually managed to get along. He’d take them playing together over them fighting any day. 

Boxman returned to his office, taking a peek through his blinds to see Darrel and Fink sprinting over. Usually, he’d send them in a box, but eh, it couldn’t hurt for them to get the extra exercise in.

He turned his attention to his phone, which had just received a text from the professor. Goodie! He promptly opened it up, pleased to see that it simply read; “Jackpot!”

  
  
  
  


The professor, who had just spent the past two days trudging through the vast, muddy swamps of the danger zone, sat proudly as he gazed upon the fruits of his labor. His tent was full of specimens he’d collected. 

Among other things, he’d taken some seeds from a plant that produces a toxin deadly to most living things when consumed, several jars of bioluminescent sap from an invasive Xtian tree species, and, slightly less excitingly, a wealth of blackberries. Easily five pounds of them. They were delicious when fresh, and he couldn’t resist plucking them from the bush that sat near his campsite. 

He could have easily sent out for someone else to go through with this mission. He could’ve even used a drone to do it remotely. However, he’d long been missing the hands-on aspect of biochemistry- actually getting to explore these organism-rich locations, searching out what he needed and getting to see all these beautiful specimens in their natural habitats. He was quite thankful that his partner was willing to watch over Fink while he was gone… He adored his time in the factory, and loved being with Lord Boxman, the Bots, and of course, Fink, but the occasional break certainly didn’t hurt. 

He stretched his legs, a bit sore from his hike, and deliberated how he’d prepare for his journey back to civilization. He’d had quite a bit of fun on this trip, but was admittedly looking forward to getting home. He was nowhere near as athletic and durable as he once was, and sleeping in the cramped, uncomfortable tent paired with the strenuous climbing and hiking he’d been doing all day was taking a toll on his back. A warm shower sounded lovely right about then. Plus, he couldn’t experiment with his new specimens without his lab equipment!

  
  


Fink could hardly contain her excitement when she heard the familiar engine roar grow closer and closer to Boxmore. She practically flew across the room and out the door to go greet her boss, who’d just parked his car in the shared garage. 

“Boss, Boss!” She shrieked as she bounded towards the vehicle on all fours. As soon as Venomous opened the car door, she leapt onto him, clinging at his shirt like her life depended on it. “I missed you so much, Boss!”

The professor chuckled. “I missed you too, Fink,” He replied, giving her head an affectionate scratch and cradling her in his arms. 

Boxman had followed close behind the green minion, letting her greet the professor first- Cob knows she needed his attention more, and Box was willing to wait a bit for his turn to appease her needs. 

“Hiya, PV!” He sang, a grin painted across his face and his arm waving excitedly in the air. “Glad to see you’re still in one piece! How’re you feeling?”

“Tired,” The professor groaned, rocking Fink back and forth subtly. “Haven’t done anything so physically demanding in years. Definitely worth the specimens, though- I’ll show them to you after I get cleaned up a bit.”

He set Fink down and tousled her hair again. “Did Lord Boxman take good care of you?”

“He was  _ okay _ ,” She said, hands on her hips. “Didn’t let me get into any trouble or nothin’. We watched the Lord Of the Loot Trilogy together! He fell asleep in the middle, though.”

“Sounds like fun,” Venomous said with a weary smile. “I’m going to be checking on your room when I’m done getting cleaned up… Is it all tidied for me?”

Her eyes grew wide, and she gave her boss a nervous chuckle.

“Uhhh… Sure!” She replied. “Unrelated, I’m going to go now.”

She scurried off in a hurry, presumably to go clean her room faster than she’d ever cleaned before. The professor chuckled. 

As the door shut behind her, Boxman took the opportunity to embrace his partner, standing on his tippy toes to reach his face. He planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Hi Boxy,” Venomous purred, returning the embrace happily. “I missed you.”

“Missed you,” Box giggled. “You smell like a flaming garbage can of rotting feet, though.”

“I’m renting a trailer with a shower next time,” Venomous assured. “The swamps are really humid around this time of year, I’ve unfortunately been marinating in my own sweat for the past two days and am very excited to take advantage of the bathtub.”

“Let’s definitely get you cleaned up,” Boxman agreed, cringing at how uncharacteristically disheveled his partner was. He was used to Venomous being extremely well-groomed; always dressed in the nicest clothes, slight stubble purposefully trimmed to perfection and hair combed. Seeing him coated in a layer of grime, hair a knotted mess and beard overgrown was definitely an odd sight. 

  
  


Once the tub was filled halfway, and the two of them (very eagerly) stripped, Boxman experimentally dipped a foot in to test the water. It was perfectly warm, not too hot, but not too cold either. He slipped in, pressing his back flat against the side. He beckoned to the professor, who joined him happily. As he adjusted to the temperature, placing himself comfortably in the other man’s lap, he felt the tension begin to leave his body. Boxman’s soft, round stomach served as a warm pillow for his aching back.

“Cob I needed this,” He exhaled. His eyes fell shut as his partner took handfuls of water and poured them onto Venomous’ exposed torso. 

Boxman hummed a tune as he used a bar of soap to scrub the professor’s lilac skin, washing away the grime that had built up. He pressed his thumbs firmly into his taut, overworked muscles, massaging circles into them as he worked. 

They made lazy conversation as Boxman massaged, Ven responding to most of his partner’s ramblings with half-hearted mumbles of approval. The unadulterated bliss he felt in that moment made him unable to form coherent words, and all he could manage was little hums of “mhm”s and “nuh-uh”s. 

“Drive back went well?”

“Mhm.”

“Any mosquitos out there this year?”

“Mhm.”

“Did you get bitten up anywhere?”

“Nuh-uh.”

And so on.

Satisfied with his work, he moved to Ven’s head of thick, black hair, making sure to get it wet before introducing a generous amount of novelty scented shampoo. 

Venomous internally noted that he couldn’t recall the last time he was treated this tenderly and  _ intimately _ by a partner. Well, maybe he could, but… Even then, it was never like this. Any similar experiences he could conjure up from his past were laced with sour connotations that he preferred not to unearth. In his previous flings, there was always a proverbial wall between him and them, an unspoken tension and lack of true understanding. But with Boxman, he was able to be unabashedly genuine. 

Boxman adored the professor, and the professor knew this. He could tell from all of his desperate (and adorable) attempts to impress him. He could tell from the otherwise uncharacteristic smile that the cyborg had when they were together. He could absolutely tell from the way he was touching him now; those hands that were usually busy plotting and building something  _ nefarious _ were gently caring for and cleaning his tired body. It was a small, but infinitely meaningful act. 

Venomous was so lost in his thoughts of admiration that he barely noticed when the bathroom door was swung open. It was none other than Ernesto, in all of his purple-ness. 

Boxman gasped in horror, immediately reaching to cover his shame. 

“Professor Venomous, I just wanted to confirm with you that you wanted all the specimens from your car loaded into your lab, except the large plant, which you wanted in your greenhouse,” He said nonchalantly, his usual air of professionalism remaining despite the embarrassing circumstances.

“Y-Yes, that sounds great,” Venomous replied, legs pressed together and face flushed a deep violet.

“ERNESTO, what did I tell you about knocking before coming into the bathroom?!” Boxman scolded, shooing him away desperately. “Can’t you read a room?”

“Sorrey Sir, it slipped my mind,” Ernesto replied, walking backward slowly. “I’ll, erm, see you around.”

He shut the door behind him as he left. While the bots were well-intended, they often lacked certain… social cues considered well-known to most organic beings.

Boxman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

“Cob, these kids…,” He grumbled, shaking his head.

Venomous just laughed, turning around to kiss his exasperated partner on the forehead. 

As Ernesto had promised, the bots had indeed moved the new specimens into the lab (except for the aforementioned plant that he preferred be stored with his others in the greenhouse). He was particularly excited about his new jar of glowing Xtian sap. If his predictions were correct, it could have some very useful properties. 

After his lovely bath, and a change of clothes, he swept himself into his work and began the daunting task he’d planned. He was to isolate a gene found in the DNA of the plant (which he’d be getting from the sap) and see if he could ‘plug’ it into the DNA of a giant spider in order to make it glow. Because, as any sensible villain knows, giant glowing spiders are very evil and scary. 

They’d been specifically commissioned from him by Billiam. Billiam was a friend of the professor’s, but more importantly, a very viable customer who never failed to offer vast amounts of money for his various experimental products. This specific project would reign in quite a bit of money for him… He’d likely save a few for himself after giving some to Billiam, letting them breed and multiply so he could sell more. 

This lucrative project was particularly important to the professor. It was emblematic of everything he enjoyed about biotech.

What he wasn’t expecting was to be met with so much  _ difficulty. _

  
  
  
  


It’d been approximately six days since the professor’s return from his camping trip, and Boxman was beginning to feel some concern for his partner. He’d barely left his lab aside from when he slept or occasionally came out to retrieve a coffee or a small snack. He knew that the professor was working on a project, and that he often became very engrossed in his projects, so that he probably shouldn’t worry… But the way that he seemed to absolutely crash into bed and immediately fall asleep every night that week was a bit jarring. 

Boxman decided that it was about time to check in on him. The end of his own work day was approaching, and the professor was still working away in his lab. He stood outside the lab door before giving it two short knocks. 

“Come in,” Venomous called through the door. 

Boxman promptly entered, curiously inspecting the room. There were several small tanks containing spiders stacked on a counter. Used beakers with remnants of a glowing substance and papers with unintelligible scribbles were strewn about. It was shockingly disheveled for the laboratory of Venomous, who was usually so organized. 

“Hey sweetie,” Boxman cooed, a concerned, weary expression on his face. “How’s the spider project coming along?”

The professor sighed deeply, shaking his head.

“Not good. The first triall of spiders felt no effect from the serum, and the second trial was even worse. Their bodies rejected the concoction and they all became sick…,” He rambled. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong! This is the sort of thing that I usually get right on the first try. I’ve gone through cob knows how many spiders with no progress! I don’t want to look at another spider for the rest of my life!”

Boxman had already migrated over to the professor, brushing his hair comfortingly.

“You’ve been working so hard,” Boxman said. “You should take a day or two off, then come back to it. Take a little brain reset!”

The professor groaned. “I fear that if I walk away from this, I won’t be able to get back into the swing of it… You know? Like, I’ll lose track of my thoughts… I feel like I’m so close!”

Boxman nodded. “I understand the fear of becoming distracted,” He agreed.

“That’s an understatement,” The professor chimed, a teasing smirk on his lips.

Boxman chuckled. He wasn’t wrong. Box was famously distractible, usually by the bodega- or, as of more recently, his husband.

“-as I was saying- I understand the fear of becoming distracted,” He continued. “But the time it’ll take you to get back into the swing of it after your break will be worth your sanity. Trust me.”

The professor was internally deliberating, making an expression that Boxman recognised well. He was deep in thought. 

“Yeah, alright,” Venomous gave in. “I’ll come back to this… If I have to work on this for another second, I’m seriously going to blow something up”

Boxman smiled, both at the decision that was made, and the imagery of the professor angrily blowing something up. “Very nice! I’ll make us dinner tonite. You go get some rest.”

Venomous gave the shorter man a kiss on the forehead before tidying his desk a bit, preparing to wrap up for the day. As Boxman waddled off, he thought about how sweet his little cyborg was, and how he planned to make up for all the recent kindness he’d been showing him.

He eyed one of the lab’s cabinets, the door of which was opened slightly. He remembered something inside. Maybe he’d work on one last thing before he finished for the day...

  
  
  
  


The dinner that Boxman had made was incredibly odd looking, but delicious, as per usual. Once the professor had his work finally wrapped up for the day, he was eager to dig in. It was a lovely pan of homemade macaroni, one of the professor’s favorites of Box’s. He was quite hungry at this point in the day, but made sure to eat slowly to savor it properly. 

The two ate together at the dinner table. Fink was being put to bed early that night by a Shannon after a big day of missions, and there were no children around to butt into their much-needed alone time. 

Boxman watched adoringly as his husband tucked into the meal and blathered about his day. Seeing him enjoy his cooking made his heart soar, even after years of partnership. He took the occasional break from his staring to eat some himself, shoveling forkfuls of cheese and pasta into his face. 

“Excellent mac tonite, Box,” Venomous hummed, patting his stomach with satisfaction after his last few bites. He gestured an exaggerated chef-kiss, encouraging a giggle from Boxman. 

“Good to hear,” Boxman replied. “You deserve it, my hard working man!”

Venomous sighed. “You’ve been so generous lately… Always cheering me up and pulling me out of my slumps. I wanted to give you something in return.”

Boxman tilted his head to the side, comparable to the way a curious animal would. “And… What would that be?” He asked, eager to hear what the professor had in store. He always gave such wonderful gifts, either lavishly expensive, thoughtful or both.

The professor reached into the pocket of his lab coat, which he hadn’t yet shed for the night, and pulled out a corked vial. It contained a green, viscous liquid, not unlike many of the strange substances produced often in his lab.

“Oh! Evil tonic?” Boxman observed, realizing the vial’s contents. 

“Indeed,” Venomous confirmed. He swirled the liquid around absentmindedly. “I tweaked the original formula a little. It should be longer-lasting and stronger than the one you’ve used in the past. I remember you mentioning how you wanted to, ehem,  _ experiment _ with BoxMax more in the future. Thought I could help you out with that.”

Boxman caught the professor’s emphasis on  _ experiment _ and quickly caught his drift. He cocked an eyebrow as he grinned.

“I certainly appreciate that,” He cackled. “Thank you, my love!”

He excitedly snatched the vial from the professor’s hands and uncorked it, letting the stopper fall onto the floor. He stood on his chair and brought the rim of the vial to his lips, chugging a few gulps of it down before replacing it on the table.

“O-Oh! Already?” The professor reacted in astonishment. He wasn’t expecting that. “Someone sure is eager.”

“Hell yes, I am! I haven’t had any action all week, busy boy!”

The heightened aggression was already kicking in. The cyborg gritted his teeth and growled as his arms, suddenly bulging with thick muscle, burst from his sleeves, followed by his chest, now a solid green gem. The shirt was ruined, but he didn’t care. He roared with laughter, delighted by his now impressive size, and climbed up onto the dinner table to cackle evilly.

The professor gazed up in wonder. He’d heard of Box’s impressive power as BoxMax, but had never seen it in person. It was quite… Impressive, to say the least. He’d gone from barely making it past the professor’s shoulders to being almost twice his size! He felt flustered, like he was meeting someone new for the first time, despite knowing deep down that this was his same old Boxy.

After a moment of gloating roars of laughter, Box turned his attention to his Husband. He leapt down from the dining table and scooped the professor into his sturdy arms. He’d always been able to lift his partner into his arms- a surprising amount of muscle hid under his chubby exterior. But as BoxMax, he could do so with much more ease, and was able to wrap his massive arms entirely around him.

The professor was absolutely starstruck, barely saying a word. Now in his husband’s arms, he gave him a loving kiss on the cheek, nuzzling into his neck and enjoying the feeling of being held so securely.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom, shorty?” Box bellowed, a sultry look on his face. His hand had migrated to the professor’s ass, kneading his fingers into it harshly.

“Y-yes!” He yelped, barely able to contain his thrill. “Yes, let’s do that!”

  
  
  


Boxman practically tossed his partner into their shared bed, then immediately tore his pants off and threw them to the side. Venomous felt like a fish out of water being handled in this way, like he was weightless… It was strangely amazing. His cocks were already throbbing with excitement, and were now exposed for Box to have his fun with.

Box pressed his chest onto the bed and buried his face in between his partner’s legs, practically twigs when placed next to his now immense size. He gave the head of one of his cocks a sharp suck, drawing a surprised gasp from the professor. 

No time was wasted as Boxman took both cocks into his soft, scorching mouth, bobbing his head with fervor as they slid in and out of his lips. He was significantly rougher than usual, Venomous noted, but cob it didn’t matter, it felt fucking  _ amazing.  _ He couldn’t help but throw his head back and croon. 

As he enjoyed the taste of his husband’s members, Box dug his hands firmly into his ass and spread it wide. He ejected the twin members from his lips and migrated to nuzzle his face into Pv’s ass, letting his soft tongue trace his tight entrance.

Venomous practically yelped at this unexpected sensation. It was a rarity for Boxman to explore that specific  _ region.  _ He figured it must be the tonic talking, making him more explorative, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Box delved into Ven’s pucker, stretching it ever-so-slightly around his tongue. This elicited more moans from the professor, but no protests, so he continued playing with it and testing it’s willingness for entry. Slickened by his saliva, he slipped two fingers inside with ease, and began kneading at his prostate gently. 

The professor wailed desperately at the explosion of sensations this elicited. His cocks bobbed slightly as his body thrusted forward in pleasure, the drool of precum dripping from each onto his stomach.

Boxman watched his partner with pure adoration as he made him twitch and squeal with every movement of his fingers. He was so cobdamned adorable like this, supine with his legs spread and his face flushed a deep violet. He loved to be in control of such a gorgeous being. He wanted to phrase this more eloquently, tell the professor how fucking beautiful he looked, but his overwhelmed senses only allowed him to mutter “fucking hot… so Fucking hot” under his breath as he worked at his hole.

He quickly ejected his digits from the tight entrance and began rubbing Pv’s lilac stomach soothingly.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your name, and your entire tragic villain backstory, and anything else that isn’t the sensation of me  _ absolutely fucking ravaging this body _ ,” He cackled. His fangs gleamed as he grinned wildly _. _ “I’m going to be taking real good care of you tonite, Professor.”

Boxman lowered his trousers to reveal something that the professor hadn’t been expecting…

Years of testosterone had caused an impressive amount of growth to Boxman’s clit, but dear Cob, he wasn’t kidding when he said the tonic made it more _ pronounced _ . It sprung above his waistline and bounced with his movements. It was, more or less, an actual cock. Easily comparable to the size of PV’s own members. He could tell he was in for quite the ride.

Intrigued by this development, Venomous regained his bearings and leaned in to lap at Boxman’s new appendage. He ran his tongue along the underside in one long, slow lick, listening with satisfaction as Boxman moaned in his deepened voice. 

Mimicking his partner’s earlier moves, he sucked at the tip sharply, teasing it with his tongue. Box, however, wasn’t in a teasing mood. He took PV’s head into his massive hands and guided it into his mouth, first slowly, then hastily thrusting it in and out. 

PV moaned around Box’s cock, still savoring the feeling of being manhandled.

After several merciless minutes of this ritual, Boxman pulled PV’s face away roughly.

“On your hands and knees, PV,” He commanded, retrieving a bottle of lube from their bedside table. It was showtime.

The professor obeyed, arching his back and sticking his ass in the air for Boxman. His tail, which had recently manifested from his arousal, rattled impatiently.

Boxman licked his lips as he coated his cock with a thick layer of lubricant. His husband looked good enough to eat at that moment, and he could barely wait to utilize such a tight, warm hole with his new  _ features. _

He didn’t wait another minute. He pressed the tip of his cock against Ven’s tight hole, thrusting slowly forward until it slid in forcefully. He hissed at the pressure, but this was drowned out by the wail that came from the professor.

He carried on sliding inside, until he made his way to the base of his cock. It felt so warm and inviting… He suddenly understood why Ven had always been so keen on topping him. This feeling, this power, it was absolutely wonderful. 

Confident that his partner was stretched enough, he began thrusting wildly, skin slapping against skin with loud claps at every movement.

The professor melted under his husband. His face stayed buried into a pillow, hoping he could at least partially muffle the cries of pleasure that were escaping him.

He’d never been fucked this way before… He’d had a few fingers inside him (courtesy of Boxman, usually accompanied by a hand or blow job) and even a cute little plug that he’d purchased for him on their anniversary last year, but never a whole cock… Er, clit? He definitely had to look over his anatomy in more depth once they were in a scientific setting. He didn’t care much about that then, though… Just like Boxman’d said. In that moment, he could barely fathom anything other than his beautiful husband sliding in and out of him, getting faster and harder with every movement. 

Several heated minutes of this carried on, with Box hammering away at the now smaller man and enjoying the subsequent yowls of pleasure that came from him. Once he’d had his fill of this position, he hastily pulled himself out, and Venomous mewled at the sudden emptiness.

“Lay on your back again,” Boxman commanded, licking his lips. “I wanna see that face.”

Venomous, still at a loss for words, nodded as he flipped over. To Box’s delight, the man’s hair was quite a mess, not unlike how it was after his camping trip. His eyeliner had streaked and smudged onto his cheeks, and his nose was running a bit. Tears beaded in his eyes, and his chest rose and fell dramatically with every breath he took. Despite all this, his mouth was curled into an unabashedly genuine smile, his fangs hanging over his lip. 

“Cob, my precious Venny,” Box fawned. He stopped for a moment to kiss that messed face, letting the stubble tickle his lips. “You look so perfect like this…”

“This is so nice, Boxy,” Venomous replied in a dazed mutter. “Please, keep going.” He ran his hands over the cool, hard gem that resided where soft pectorals usually stood. It felt unfamiliar, which was a bit… Odd. But he noted that the coldness of the green gem felt nice against his blazing hot skin.

Box’s lips remained tracing the professor’s cheek, then jaw and neck, as he thrusted into him once again. He held tightly onto his lilac thighs, raising his legs up and open until his knees met his chest. 

He pounded mercilessly, whispering devilishly sweet things to his lover as he felt his stomach tighten in a familiar way.

“S-Stroke those cocks for me PV, I want you to cum with me,” He hissed, furrowing his brow. 

The professor did as he was told, gripping his cocks like a vice and pumping away at them. It didn’t take much to bring him over the edge, and within practically moments he was shaking with an orgasm. His cocks spilled hot cum onto his chest, spurting a bit onto Boxman’s stomach as well.

Soon after, Boxman gave his final few pumps, roaring loudly as he came. His hands dug fiercely into the bedsheets as his muscles contracted.

Panting heavily, Boxman slowly pulled his now softened cock out of his husband. He collapsed onto the bed, cuddling up closely next to Venomous. He wrapped his thick arms around his torso and rocked back and forth happily. 

Venomous was on cloud nine. Good Cob, would his ass be sore in the morning, but he couldn’t care less. He hadn’t felt so nice since… Well, he wasn’t sure when. He felt so safe in his husband’s arms. Boxman had always been a protective, caring force, and being so large only accentuated those tendencies. He closed his eyes as his heart rate slowed from it’s previous racing.

  
  
  


When the professor awoke, he realized, to his relief, that he hadn’t overslept. According to the clock, it was three in the morning- giving him well over four more hours to sleep. He was still naked, which reminded him of he and Boxman’s hijinks. He turned to the cyborg, who was fast asleep next to him, and naked as well.

It was evident that the evil tonic had worn off. He was back to his adorable, pudgy self. His cock had returned to its normal size. His stomach was round and soft again. Venomous smiled at this revelation, and wrapped his arms around the other man. 

BoxMax was incredibly dashing, but nothing would beat his sweet, chubby husband’s usual self. He acted wonderfully as a pillow against his body as he drifted back to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
